


On the Ledge

by sailorsephone



Category: Final Fantasy VII, final fantasy remake
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsephone/pseuds/sailorsephone
Summary: tifa and cloud share a moment on the ledge overlooking the pond after the events of sector 7
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	On the Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> okay, guys so this came into my brain literally the night after i watched THAT scene with cloud and tifa. i found it to be so pure and so in character for both of them that i wanted to expand it and take it further. is my writing the best? not really, but i wanted to try and see the story of this little moment from another perspective. hope you guys enjoy :)   
> p.s. if you want the big sad then listen to 'A Broken World' from the soundtrack. it hits right in the heart.

The cool wind softly swirled around her, gently grazing her skin. Small bumps began to rise on her arms and the tiny hair began to stand on end. It was a quiet night, but it was far from peaceful. Her mind was swirling with worry and anxiety about what was yet to come.

Would they survive?

Would they even finish the mission?

She didn’t want to think about her home. It was probably a pile of rubble at this point. The collapse of the plate displaced thousands and took the lives of innocents. Part of her couldn’t accept that someone would go to such lengths just to get rid of someone, but at the same time, they had a hand in it as well. It was them that had taken the lives with the explosion of the reactor. They hadn’t brought down the plate themselves, but their actions were the catalyst to the event. The guilt and anger began to overtake her. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find a sense of comfort and warmth. The tears welled up in her eyes and she let them fall. She knew it was a waste of time, but she needed the release. She was too busy focusing on herself that she didn’t hear the footsteps quietly come up behind her. 

Cloud was asleep by the door not really sleeping but not awake either. The sound of a door opening and closing alerted his ears and stirred him from his moment of rest. He rose and trekked outside to find Tifa standing at the top of the ledge overlooking the pond. The night was still and the air was crisp. He kept his eyes on her as he made it up the path and stood near the edge, waiting for a moment before he announced his presence. This was one of the few times he’d seen Tifa break down before and cry, but this was different. They were under difficult circumstances. He was just as much a part of this as she was. He stepped forward reaching out his arm, placing it gingerly on her shoulder, “Tifa?”

The woman jumped slightly, reaching up to wipe her eyes before she turned around to the blond. “Sorry, Cloud did I wake you?” He shook his head and stepped back, “I heard footsteps. It’s a SOLDIER thing, light sleeping.” A shaky laugh escaped from Tifa’s lips as she brought her arms around her back to clasp them together. She hadn’t been able to sleep even if she wanted to. The twists and turns her stomach were making made it impossible to lie still. She needed to get some air, so she went outside. She and Cloud stood in silence for what felt like ages before he spoke up again, “You know Tifa, it’s okay to-“ before he could utter another word her hands had come up to her eyes, tears rolling like waterfalls down her cheeks. The sobs that wracked her body came from the deepest chasm within her. All her anger. All her sadness. All her guilt was coming out right here right now. She slowly walked towards Cloud and placed her palms on his chest leaning into him. She felt Cloud go stiff, but relax as she continued to cry. 

Cloud wasn’t the best in emotional situations. Hell, he had it bad just trying to sort through his own feelings let alone try to help someone else. But, for Tifa, he could be present and a source of comfort if she needed it. He let her cry and let the tears soak through his shirt. She balled her right hand into a fist and slowly began to lightly beat it on his chest.

“They took our home.”

_Thump._

“The bar.”

_Thump._

“Everything.”

_Thump._

“Again.” 

Cloud let her pound her fists into his chest. She needed to let the anger out and he’d be there to absorb it. He’d take all of it if he could. Ever so gently and slowly his arms rose up around her waist and embraced her, one hand coming the small of her back and the other just above it. He crashed her into him and squeezed her tight, not wanting to let go. It had been years since he felt the warmth of someone so close. He could feel the heat of her breath through his shirt and her body begin to relax. They stayed connected until her breathing had evened out. He was still holding her tight when she relaxed her fists and placed them on his chest, “Cloud, you’re hurting me.” The man gasped and loosened his hold on her, “...Sorry.” He lowered his arms but kept them around her waist as they stood there on the edge overlooking the serene stillness of the pond. Cloud gazed at the fish swimming beneath the water, free-floating and carefree. The sound of the ecosystem around them began to surround the two. Sounds of leaves spinning, wind whirling by gently swaying Tifa’s jet black hair. His hand came up to caress the back of her head as she pulled away from him looking up into his eyes. Wine colored irises stared longingly into icy blue orbs looking for an answer.

She knew he didn’t have it. She didn’t either.

He lifted his thumb to wipe a stray tear that trailed down her face as she spoke, “I know it’s a waste of time to cry.” He looked at her brows furrowed, “That’s not true. If you need to cry, then cry. If you need to shout, then shout. We’ve been through a lot Tifa.” The woman nodded and brought her head back to his chest and she began to sway taking him with her. Cloud was never one for dancing, but swaying with the wind he could do for Tifa. Her arms slowly came up from his chest to reach around and settle behind his neck. Head still on his chest, she said, “When this is all over, do you think you’ll hang around for a little while?” His cheek came to rest atop her head with a sigh. He hadn’t given much thought to sticking around seeing as he’d have his money and would be onto the next job. He was about to reply when she spoke up again, “You don’t have to answer right now. Just stay like this with me, yeah?” She felt him nod his head as they slowly moved back and forth going in little circles on top of the ledge surrounded by flowers. Cloud hadn’t thought a lot about his future, but this moment, right here and now, he wanted to lock it away and keep it for eternity. Tifa meant something to him. He wasn’t sure what it was just yet, but he knew he wanted to stick around to figure it out. For now, though, he’d stay like this if it meant he could be closer to her. 


End file.
